HiJack au Snippets
by Paoshirou Hozomi
Summary: Scenes and Snippets from RPG plots, Movies, et cetera, transformed to HiJack for your pleasure and entertainment. Mark as complete but there will still be updates to come. All my oneshots compiled here. Oneshots and sometimes au's. Enjoy. Accepting requests. Any world is considered
1. Kingdom Hearts II

**A/N: Okay. So I'm marking this compilations of HiJack oneshots as COMPLETE even though technically I'll always be updating it for new oneshots. The summary portion probably explained this already, but this compilations of oneshots are snippets or scenes from RPG!au's like Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy or even Movie!au's, Novel!au's, et cetera, that I won't or haven't thought of making into full-blown chapters. I may make multi-chapters of it if there are insistent requests. So enjoy.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Looked for You**

**Kingdom Hearts II!au, The Trio's reunion scene**

**Hiccup - Sora**

**Astrid - Kairi**

**Jack(as Pitch) - Riku(as Ansem)**

**Donald - Fishlegs**

**Goofy - Toothless**

**Fearlings/Nightmares - Heartless/Nobodies**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hiccup remained on his fighting stance as he was catching his breath. They vanquished all the Fearlings and Nightmares, not a single one was left, but you can never be too careful. When he was sure they were good for now, he stood straight, his keyblade disappearing. Where it goes to, the brunette's never sure.

He flinched when he heard Fishlegs speak from his side. "Astrid, you were great!"

At that same moment, both he and Astrid turned their heads, eyes finding one another, eyes finding their long-time friend.

"Oh," Astrid smirked, flipping her hair cockily.

Hiccup cocked his head coyly, before they finally approached each other slowly. Still a fair distance from each other, Astrid spoke first, always the most confident between the two.

"Hey Hiccup," she smiled.

As always, Hiccup felt awkward in these things. "H-hi... It's been awhile,"

"It has," Astrid sighed. "I've been waiting for a long time,"

Hiccup breathed heavily, turning his head down, unable to look at the girl he endangered several times already. "... I'm sorry-" before he can say more, Astrid crashed into him with a forceful embrace.

Hiccup blinked, caught by surprise.

"This is real..." Astrid muttered in relief.

Hiccup brought himself to return the embrace. After another moment, Astrid punched him in the shoulder. Hard.

"OW!"

"That," she smirked. "is for keeping me waiting," then she kicked his shin.

"YEOWCH!"

"And that's," Astrid laughed. "Is for everything else,"

Hiccup grunted, casting Toothless and Fishlegs incredelous expression. Fishlegs shrugged, Toothless cocked his head. Suddenly, they felt a stir as someone shifted and heard a dark path portal opening up. The brunette turned his head and saw Pitch Black making to leave.

"Wait, Pitch!" Hiccup called out. Pitch froze in his tracks, his head turning to look at Hiccup slowly. "you know, thinking of those stuff you did makes me really mad, and I'm not sure I can forgive you,"

Astrid stood beside Hiccup, cocking her head. "Hiccup-"

The brunette forestalled her, smiling to Pitch although he wasn't properly looking at him. "But," he conceded. "you saved Astrid, right? So thank you..."

Barely muttering a response or giving acknowledgement, Pitch was going to step into the portal, when Astrid ran up to him, grabbing his arm. "Jackson, you idiot, hang on!"

Hiccup, Fishlegs and Toothless looks surprise. "HUH?!"

"A-Astrid," Hiccup choked. "what did you say?"

Astrid looked back at him. "It's Jack,"

Pitch, or Jack, shoved Astrid away, getting back his arm. "I am no one," Well, it was Pitch's voice. "just a cast away of the Darkness..."

"Hiccup," Astrid looks desperate. "say something to him!"

Said brunette looks utterly confused, but he made his way towards Astrid and the betwixt man. Astrid had Pitch's hand on hers, the man still not turning at them properly, then she reaches out for Hiccup's hand, placing in on Pitch's. "Here," she said in a low voice. "you'll understand..."

Hiccup blinked, looking at the back of Pitch's head.

"Close your eyes,"

Hiccup did so, his eyes still remaining on Pitch before the lids shut them to darkness. immediatly feeling a shift around. All he sees is darkness, everything around him disappeared, but the last direction he looked at before closing his eyes, the direction facing Pitch, was so vague, he wasn't sure what he saw. But when it came to focus, he saw a familiar boy... familiar white hair, familiar lean form, and most of all, his familiar winter blue eyes...

Jack.

Hiccup opened his eyes widely, realization hitting him full-force. "Jack," he gasped out, his other hand reached to envelope the hand he already held. He dropped down to his knees, facedown. "It's Jack... Jack's here..." Hiccup sobbed, tears rolling down his face. "I've looked for you..."

"Pull it together, Hic." It was Jack's voice that was heard this time.

Hiccup looked up at the man, "I've looked everywhere for you!"

"I didn't want you to find me," Jack (in Pitch's appearance) sighed deeply. "didn't want you to see what I've become..."

Hiccup jumped up, wrapping his arms around the man. "Idiot!" he snapped. "I don't care what you've become, you're still you! I love you Jack!" Without giving the man a chance to reply, the brunette stood on his tiptoes, grabbed the front of the cloak, and brought the man down for a kiss.

Hiccup was trap in ecstacy and a world of pleasure, he didn't realize when he was no longer standing on his tiptoes and arms wrapping around him.

When they broke apart, one thing registered in Hiccup's mind. It was no longer Pitch's form in front of him, but Jack, who smiled at him, pressing their noses against each other.

"I love you, too, Hiccup..."

**A/N: Yes, this is HiJack, with Astrid and Jack changing positions. Whereas as Kairi is Sora's supposed sweetheart and Riku the best friend. Role change. Sorry to say it's impossible for me to make a Multi-chapter Kingdom Hearts!au. For one thing, it's ongoing and many side stories like Chain of Memories and Birth by Sleep. So don't expect one no matter how many prompts I get.**


	2. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride

**A/N: Okay. This is a scene from one of my future au's A VIKING'S PRIDE and can serve as a Preview as well, huh? But this is not the same preview from the prize I gave out before or an indication that it is the next au I will work on. Okay, the song in the origial sequel for this scene is UPENDI but since I never did a part one au, I decide CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT works best.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Can You Feel it?**

**The Lion King II!au, Kiara and Kovu's romantic getaway (suppose to be Upendi)**

**Hiccup - Kiara**

**Jack - Kovu**

**Pitch - Scar**

**Stoick - Simba**

**Nala - Valhallarma**

**Simba's father/Mufasa - Manny/MiM**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

\Hiccup and Jack laid back on a pasture, looking up at the stars above them, pointing at constellations or even other images that they pictured when they connected the dots together.

"Oh. That one looks like a Viking helmet," Hiccup smirked, pointing it out. "see the spiky ends?"

Jack took a good look before seeing what it meant. "Yeah..." he murmured. "Oh, hey! Those looks like Snowflakes, don't they?" He chuckled, placing both his hands on his chest. "I never notice those before."

"Really?" Hiccup looked at Jack for that moment, "my parents and I used to do these all the time." he smiled and looked back to the sky, Jack turned his head to Hiccup. "Dad said once, _'All the great Leaders of the past are up there. Watching us...'_" The brunette chuckled.

ButJack frowned up at the skies, muttering lowly. "Do you think Pitch's up there?"

Hiccup blinked, looking in some sort of wonder. Jack blinked, looking at Hiccup, surprise at himself for what he blurted out. Chagrined, he got up and moved away a bit in dejection. The brunette frowned, sitting up and looking at the former Outcast... well, former outcast to him only.

Jack sighed to himself, settling in one spot. "He was never my father," he started. "But he is still... part of me..."

Hiccup got up and went to stand by Jack, not looking at his eyes as he spoke. "My father told me... That there was a darkness in Pitch that he couldn't overcome," he said quietly.

"Maybe there's a darkness in me too..." Jack sighed deeply. Hiccup said nothing more as he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, nuzzling his chest. The taller boy stiffened before relishing the embrace.

**:::::**

Unbeknownst to the boys, Stoick was watching them over a cliff's edge. He grunted, rubbing his creased forehead, looking up to the stars and moon.

"Father, I am lost, Jack is one of them, Pitch's heir." Stoick shook his head. "how can I accept him?"

Suddenly, Stoick heard the familiar voice of his wife. "Stoick?"

The Chief turned around, his wife approached him, settling to stand by his side giving him a questioning look.

"I was... Seeking counsel from the Great Leaders." Stoick managed a small smile.

Val smiled back softly. "Did they help?"

Stoick looked dejected. "Silent as stars," he shook his head. "my father would never..."

"Oh Stoick," Val embraced her husband. "you want so much to walk the path expected of you," she smiling knowingly. "but perhaps Jack does not,"

"What..." Stoick widened his eyes, and looks at his wife incredelously. "... How do you know that?"

Val chuckled, releasing her hold on the man. "I can see them down there just as easy as you can," she said pointedly. "get to know him and see," she turned away and left Stoick to his thoughts.

After a moment, Stoick left too.

**:::::**

After a moment, Jack realize the situation he was, and he recoiled from Hiccup, clearing his throat.

Hiccup blinked up at him, confused. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Jack looked away from the regent. "It's nothing..."

The brunette tried looking Jack at the face. "Jack..." he started.

"It's just that... For my whole life, I've been trying to-" Jack looked back at the younger boy, seeing those beautiful emeralds and hesitated, unable to have those eyes look at him with hatred and distaste, not that he didn't deserved it or anything... "Ugh...Nothing... I gotta go," he walked away once more.

Hiccup's frown deepens. "Jack, wait." he called out.

Jack stopped in his tracks, turning his head back a bit, seeing Hiccup pout so cutely, how much those eyes held so much hope for him... And he was just gonna break it. The white-haired boy sighed, turning away once more.

When he practically ran into a round stomach. Jack blinked, wide-eyed, looking up at the large man in front of him. "And where are you going?"

Jack considered the question dejectedly. "Huh... Nowhere..."

"Hah, that's what you think," The man flicked Jack's head, walking off.

Jack rubbed his forehead, looking incredelous. "Wah... Who IS that?" he demanded.

"Uhumm..." Hiccup rushed to his side, looking chagrined. "North... Friend of the family..."

Suddenly, Jack felt something poking him from behind, he looked back and saw a small old woman, who begun walking off, giving them hand gestures.

"She wants us to follow her somewhere," Hiccup translated.

Jack looked puzzled. "wonder where," he said.

Then they heard the same man from earlier call out to them, "You follow, you'll see!" he yelled from a sleigh.

Jack and Hiccup exchanged confused looks.

"HURRY NOW!" North snapped on the reins, and the reindeers took off.

Hiccup went after North first, knowing anything North did was always good, and it could help alleviate the situation. "Jack, come on!" he laughed.

Jack quickly went after the brunette. "But where's he taking us?"

**:::::**

Hiccup and Jack went into the woods, and North had disappeared. How a large man managed to disappear just like that is a mystery. Suddenly, they heard his voice, but couldn't see the man.

"Can you feel it?"

Hiccup and Jack whirled around, trying to find the source of the voice. "What?" Jack called out. "what are you talking about?"

"Beatings... of your hearts...Listen..."

Suddenly, fireflies surrounded the boys. They blinked, their eyes following two certain lights each, one colored green, the other blue. In the process, they were made to face each other.

"There's a special place in your hearts... Called love..."

There was suddenly a gust of wind forcing them together, the strength of the breeze bringing them closer. Both of the boys blushed, unsure what to do, when they felt large hands at the back of their heads, and suddenly, those hands gave a push.

And their lips met.

First, both boys widened their eyes, before shutting them. Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup's torso, deepening the kiss. Hiccup moaned into the kiss, his hands against Jack's chest.

It was love.

**:::::**

Hiccup and Jack pulled apart, cheeks flushed. They held hands, deciding to go out for a moonlight walk. The moon smiled down on them, and it was as if it was singing in approval.

_"Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evenings brings,_

_The worlds for once in perfect harmony_

_with all it's living things."_

The boys made it to a cove with a lake nearby, going down to it to stop for a quick rest and maybe even a bit of some drink. Hiccup cupped his hands, scooping some water and bringing it to his lips. Jack just looked at the boy that captured his heart, pondering about the reason he was here. If Hiccup ever found out, would he still accept him? He couldn't risk that...

_So many things to tell him,_

_but how to make him see_

_The truth about my task?_

_Impossible. He'd turn away from me,_

Hiccup looked up to find Jack's eyes on him. The white haired young man smiled softly, running chills down the brunette's spine. Jack was such a wonderful person... So why couldn't everyone else see that? Why couldn't his dad see that...? Even Jack didn't seem to think much of himself. The brunette believe with all his heart that Jack belonged in his world, that when he'll be Chief, Jack would make a perfect Captain of his Guards... Can't anybody see that? He trusted Jack with his life... and heart.

_He's holding back, he's hiding._

_But what, I can't decide._

_Why won't he be the Guardian I know he is,_

_the Guardian I see inside?_

Jack smiled mischievously, running off and disappearing to the trees. Hiccup's eyes followed curiously, wondering what the guy was up to when the next thing he knew, Jack jumped off a high point, diving into the waters, and not rising up again. In panic, Hiccup rushed to the water's edge. When he did, Jack resurfaced only to bring Hiccup back down with him.

_"Can you feel the Love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings."_

Hiccup gasped for breath as he resurfaced, rushing to climb back to dry land. He wouldn't mind if it was morning, but it was nightfall, and it was freezing. Damn, he was freezing. Jack smirked, climbing up next to him, unfazed by the cold. Hiccup narrowed his eyes at the older male, smiling coyly. Hiccup placed his hand against Jack's face and shoved him back to the water. Hiccup laughed, runnng off.

_"The world for once in perfect harmony_

_with all its living things."_

Jack climbed back up and ran after the regent, climbing up the rocks. Hiccup turned, running backwards, raising his hands as Jack made it to tackled him when they made it to the top. Because of that, they ended up toppling over and going off a slope. rolling downhill. Finally, they crashed landed, The white haired topping the brunette. Jack laughs, eyes closed and not looking Hiccup's way. The young regent smiled up at Jack adoringly.

_"Can you feel the Love tonight?_

_You needn't walk too far,"_

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, bringing it lower to kiss him fondly on the cheek. Jack widened his eyes. He looked at Hiccup, baffled. The brunette smiled at him affectionately. Jack looked down at him, smiling softly, and leaning down to give him a proper kiss at the lips, a hand moving under the brunette's garments.

_"Stealing through the Night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are,"_

North and Gothi smiled in satisfaction, looking at MiM once, as if to say _job well done. _They walked away, giving the boys some privacy.

**A/N: Next one shot would be the preview for JOKUL FROSTI!**


End file.
